


【你x诺兰】痴汉的yy日常（2）

by 1y298



Series: 【你x诺兰】 [2]
Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 【补档】此车依旧开往幼儿园，事实证明，诺兰的游戏和他的办公室一样好进。





	【你x诺兰】痴汉的yy日常（2）

2）

你清楚的感觉到诺兰在躲着你。

他不肯回家，即使是在晚上也找了各种理由拉着员工一起留在公司加班。

这给你的活动徒增了许多难度，比如你刚才不得不额外帮助某位可怜的工作人员摆脱他中年危机的上司，祝愿他和他性感的小猫咪度过一个愉快的夜晚——尽管那条短信是你发送出去的。

你连进了系统，可以看到登录了绿洲的诺兰难得落了单。他并不知道不忠诚的骑士已经丢下他私会去，并且打开羊圈把大灰狼放了进来。

你今天想试试新的玩法——毕竟你实在是看腻了他在人前颐指气使的模样，高傲的不可方物如同一只孔雀将自己的尾羽尽展。

你放进去一条蜿蜒着身躯前进的黑蛇，然后他试图取下设备退出，

他当然失败了，因为这是不被你允许的行为。他显然不知道接下来他会受到什么惩罚来满足你的爱好，尽管他知道这是你的恶作剧，并且焦躁的叫着你的名字。

你在屏幕前大笑起来。

你将他的角色调整成他本人的模样，与大蛇一起打包送回你虚拟中的办公室。

他惊慌失措的被逼到了角落，但是蛇开始向他爬去，扭曲的蛇身在他的脚边划出一个幅度。

他看上去的确像是要被大蛇吃掉的猎物，你舔了舔自己的指尖，仿佛享受即将到口的美味。

但是蛇并不着急吞下他，在你的示意下，它只是缓缓的顺着大腿蜿蜒而上，一点点抬高自己的身形，直到最后发红的双眼能够与诺兰直视。

蛇身缠绕固定在他的腰上，猩红的信子在脸上蹭了蹭。他觉得自己简直是疯了，才会在这冷血动物的身上感受到了你的温度。

纠缠在他全身的蛇开始收紧，强有力的压迫让他无法再自由行动。粗壮的蛇身压在他的腹部，重物贴近衣料摩擦带来了诡异的暧昧感。

他的手臂被强制弯曲收在身后，像是个被陷阱抓住动弹不得的小动物。尖锐的獠牙被露出，在西装扣子处摸索，这个动作无疑是在逼迫他的神经。布料被一点点撕开，让他在恐惧的边缘徘徊是你惯用的伎俩。

随着皮带扣被一下打开，蛇尾顺着长裤滑了进去，在私密处用冰冷的鳞片摩擦皮肤，他被这突如其来的羞耻感刺激得耳根绯红，胡乱的叫着你赶紧停下这可笑的恶作剧。

你看的出来他在惊慌失措，甚至做不到强装镇定。你大笑了起来，全身被异样的冲动刺激着止不住颤抖。你格外猖狂的在屏幕前释放着自己的感情，探过身用双唇触碰着他的影像。

你只是敲击几个按键，蛇便严格恪守了你的指令开始移动起来，下移的重心带着侵犯性的触感，从腰间迁到大腿，不顾他本人的挣扎强硬的接管了  
双腿的控制权。修长的蛇身像是锁链一般将双腿强行拉开，固定成一个格外羞耻的姿势。你能够将他脸上的慌张看得一清二楚。

这毫无防备的空档之时，早已等待在一旁的蛇尾顺着间隙乘虚而入，坚硬冰冷的鳞片顺着肌肤挤了进去，左右摇摆似乎是代替扩张的动作。

即使在游戏里不会真的受伤，但那羞耻处传来的剧烈痛觉还是让他忍不住叫出了声，后穴的肌肉却紧紧吸住异物，本能的追求着蹂躏。

在放空的间隙中，鳞片下早已胀大的性器顺着被拓宽的通道长驱直入，成为这句修长躯体上支持着他的唯一热度。比起先前粗暴的插入，此时更多则是在用原始的罪孽刺激着他的神经带来更多的快感。

你趴在桌上把脸埋进臂弯里，脸上未散去的笑脸显示着你的心情扭曲到了极点。但他并不知道你的心思，在大蛇强硬的攻势下他几乎失守了自己所有的防线，这极具侵略色彩的暴动果然像极了你的风格。

他在精神恍惚间听到蛇如同恶魔一般在他的耳边低语——I am your king.

他高涨性器微微颤抖，逐渐发红的肌肤变得极其敏感。下腹如潮水般涌来的热流在四处乱窜找不到发泄的出处，但其源头却没有停止，在后穴中不断冲撞的异物将通道贯穿，直达最深的私密。

但他差点忘记了正在侵犯他的巨物来自一条修长有力的蛇，它正在不安分地肆意扭动着，所过之处泛起一阵酥麻，无法被温暖的鳞片摩擦时带起残酷的冷意，狰狞的缠绕勒紧留下几条红痕。

他没有办法伸出手自主的解决他的欲望，挺立的分身苦恼地等待着蹂躏，被动迎接高潮的间隙让他格外难以忍耐。蛇没办法理解他的痛苦，他突然有些怀念会主动帮助他解决的你。

蛇身在不知不觉间缠上了他的脖颈，在他渴求释放的时候将他勒紧。空气的流通在那一瞬间受到了阻碍，被抑制的肺部使得胸膛只能通过剧烈起伏维持正常功能。发空的大脑一下被剧烈的刺痛包围，但随即是普通的技巧所不能及的快感占领了整具身体。窒息的疼痛让他没办法自然的喘息出声，在口齿间勉强发出几句告饶最后变成了嘶哑的音节。

他被这种异样的痛苦占据，随着脖颈处的压迫不断收缩，身下想要射出的欲望更加强烈。在挤压与撕裂之间，他的肉体被肉欲撕扯开，塞进去了忘乎所以的狂欢。

但最后他在被松开的瞬间达到了高潮，随着急促的喘息，他将乳白色液体散在地上。萎靡下去的性器失去了支撑看起来有些可怜。大蛇搭在他的身上，抽出了它的凶器，慵懒的环住了诺兰的腰肢。

但这并不是结束——你从屏幕前站起身，下身被性欲冲击的肿胀让你无法忍受。泛红的双眼等着你推开他的房门，然后狠狠的告诉他这远没有达到结束。

 

诺兰无力的瘫软在原地，显然刚才的异动还没有让他缓过神来。

你在他的耳边叫着他的名字，他的头微微一侧，除此没有其他反应。你不满的扯着他的衣领，但出乎你意料的——他无意识的蹭了蹭你的手指，温顺的像是只被驯服的小猫。

你可知道我是谁？你这么问他，他点了点头，最后又摇摇头，含混不清的嗯一声，听起来像是在撒娇。

他没有察觉到你微妙的变化，只是你停留在他耳畔的气息留下一阵温热，像是做出邀请。他没法更加深入的思考，刚才爆发在大脑里的快感让他无法拒绝下一次的狂欢，使得他对这样的愉悦变得格外敏感。

他的双腿主动抬起来，环在你的腰上，他开始请求，每说一句总会透出些甜腻的味道。

你大脑里的某根弦轻易的断掉了。

直到他的性器躺在你的手心里强硬的被握住，尖锐的指甲在其间刻下一道痕迹，这种近乎施暴的疼痛感不是他向你索求的，他惊慌的叫出声。

他粉红色的乳珠即使没有你的玩弄，就已经屈服于想象中的快感下，挺立起来有些发涨，你把它含在口中，用舌尖绕着那个诱惑的轮廓将周围的肌肤濡湿，随着牙齿与软肉的相接，他被刺激的喘息出声，不安分的在你的怀里扭动。

你的手在他的臀部游动，并不纯粹的爱抚只是为了完全占有他做着准备，直到整个指节被括约肌牢牢吸住，分明是依恋着这种刺激的后穴却不断做出排斥的动作，但这欲罢还休的阻碍就像是情窦初开的小可怜似的更像是种情趣。

诺兰其实看不到是谁在侵犯他，还未取下的设备遮蔽着他的视线。在他的认识中，他依旧被大蛇牢牢地圈定在自己的领地内，但他莫名的能够感觉得到你的到来，但他已经失去思考的能力，甚至期待你是否能够把他从此处带走。

但是站在他面前的并不是个救世的天使，你是怀抱着对他极端的爱意的犯人，一个堕落的殉道者。

你的性器在后穴里横冲直撞，一路把敏感点碾压过去，搅动成一片柔软的软肉在你的攻势下化作泥泞，最后你到达了穴道的尽头，但这并不能让你满足。脆弱的前列腺暴露在你的面前，发硬的性器像是在攻略最坚实的堡垒似的对着那处发起了猛攻。

你应该庆幸被充分扩张过的穴道容得下你这么蛮横的胡闹，分泌出的液体沾湿了粉红色的通道，穴口处含不住的精液顺着腿根流下来，粘稠的挂在腿上。

这种粗暴的蹂躏正好顺了他的意，为了让你更加方便的将他贯穿，他将自己的身形抬高，用后穴迎接着你的操弄。

这是远远的不够的，对于你来说——他急促的喘息和为了取悦你而扭动的身躯远远没有到达足够让他跟你一起堕落的程度。

于是蛇开始动了起来，诺兰原本只是被他“看不见”的你所引诱着高潮，但他却同时“身处”在这条大蛇的怀中。

他对于这样凶猛的爬行类怀揣着巨大的恐惧感，被缠绕交错的痕迹还未在他的身上散去。

他听见你嗤嗤的笑了起来，爬到他面前的这条大蛇和你的位置重合在一起，就像是这笑声是从大蛇狰狞的头颅里发出的一样。

你的性器在他的后穴中完成一轮高潮，溢出的精液被拉出一条银丝。

你退了出去，紧接着是大蛇开始了它的活动——在这具极其敏感的身躯里，插入具有压倒性的优势的巨物，容不得他半点反抗。非人的尺寸撕裂着他的肉体和精神，在后穴处留下了肛裂时被扯裂的快感。

他觉得自己又要在淹没于巨大的羞辱之间被迫射出来，发涨的性器在叫嚣着想要将自己的身心全部出卖给下贱的欲望，试图哀求着任何人带领他爬上欲望的巅峰。

他在游戏里射的一塌糊涂，控制不住自己的发情，不管暧昧与否的挑逗都有可能让他再次勃起，被迫和大蛇再做一次。

他在现实里也是如此，经不起你的任何暗示，即使他已经疲倦的瘫软在你的怀里，但你轻轻的一个动作，又让他忍不住呻吟出声，在原罪的教唆下和你进行下一次的游戏。

比如现在，你狠狠的插入进入，已经不需要任何的扩张，他熟练的配合着你的行动，不仅在肌肤相接时带给你充分的乐趣，同时也试图引诱向他给予更多。

但这次没有这么简单，在你开始蹂躏他的同时，大蛇扭曲的身体不顾他乱动的臀部阻碍直挺挺的向着深处冲了进去。这是双倍的触觉，毕竟你和蛇之前从未同时插进去。

他哭哑的嗓音开始颤抖，如此剧烈而真实的快感让他害怕自己会被玩弄坏掉，被强制达到了无数次高潮后的身体很难说能否承受住这种玩法，但他可怜的告饶听起来早就没了威慑力，每一次在他被操弄的欲仙欲死时总会漏出这么一两句更像是调情的话。

深知他任何一个敏感点的你把他压在身下弄的如同一块软泥，在几次小小的修整后一鼓作气顶到最深又让他忍不住叫出声哀求你继续。

蛇在他的身上不安分的活动，快速的摩擦让这个冷血动物的鳞片上生出了热度。蛇把他圈在怀里，不停摆弄着他的身体，岔开两条腿让他翻个身从后方完成一次进入。

来自不同出处的同一种快感将他发烫的身体包裹其中，臀部吸住那乱窜的异物引领它又一次将下身的软肉操开，不论是你还是蛇的性器都占领了后穴的全部空隙，粗暴的在此处宣誓主权。

他的呻吟不曾中断过，直到你和蛇同时在他的体内释放出来。

他不知道这疯狂的举动什么时候才能停止，血和精液的混合物已经在地上积成一片。

最后你吻住了他，这个时候他已经瘫倒在你的怀里。

你可知道我是谁？在高傲的公主沉睡在王子的怀抱之前，你这么问道。

I am your king.


End file.
